This invention relates to cutting tools, specifically to lopping shears and pole pruners, being a tool adaptable for use in either capacity.
Large numbers of hand pruners, lopping shears, pole pruners and other cutting tools are used to aid in the control of vegetation. This is a versatile tool that can be used in either of two configurations: as a compact, hand held hydraulic lopping shear for cutting within the operator's normal reach; or, as a pole pruner when the lopping shear is mounted on an extension mechanism for work located at some distance or height from the operator.
One prior patent describes a small, commonly available scissors pruner detachably mounted to the end of a pole fitted on the outside with a system of ropes and pulleys whereby the pruner can be operated at a distance. My invention provides a hydraulically actuated pruner that is more powerful and can be used for heavier work than is feasible using this device. In addition, the present invention utilizes a concentric tube to transmit cutting force from the operator to the pruner. This mechanism is both easier to use and less cumbersome than ropes and pulleys.
Another patent, for a "Hydraulic Pruning and Cutting Tool", covers a hand held, hydraulic pruner with fundamental differences from my invention which has eliminated the separate pumps, valves or fluid reservoirs previously required. A complete cut can be made with the present invention using only one motion of the operator's arm, and the blade can be retracted and made ready for another cut without opening or closing any valves. The cutting blade of the invention is removable for replacement or sharpening and operates within view rather than being hidden behind the material being cut. Furthermore, the prior tool could not practically be pole mounted due to the arrangement of its pump handle and the weight inherent in its construction.